supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-24260466-20150829220101
"Na los, jetzt streng dich mal etwas mehr an!", von Gnade war kein Stück zu bemerken. "Ams bitte, ich kann nicht mehr!"der Atem des Jungen ging immer schneller und seine Stimme war mehr ein Keuchen. "Denkst du etwa, das deine Gegner das interessieren würde?" Das Mädchen schien nichtmal ansatzweise erschöpft zu sein, aber ob es an ihrer jahrelangen Erfahrung lag, oder an ihren Kräften war nur zu vermuten. Kampfbereit stellte sich Amelia vor ihren jüngeren Bruder: "Komm schon. Nochmal!" - "Mei, bitte! Ich bin echt am-", doch eine Chance zum ausreden blieb Alex nicht. Mit voller Kraft flog eine Faust in seine Richtug, darauf folgend das rechte Bein. Beides wehrte er ab und machte einen energischen Schritt auf seine Schwester zu. Zeitgleich packte er sich ihren linken Arm, drehte sich unter diesem hindurch um hinter sie zu kommen. Dort zog sie ihr mit dem Fuß die Beine weg. Die Jägerin fiel zu Boden wo ihr Bruder sie, mit seinem Knie in ihrem Rücken, auf den Rasen drückte. "Na geht doch!", gab Mei grinsend von sich. "Eh Bro, das Gras ist zwar schön grün, aber ich wollte jetzt nicht unbedingt mit jedem Grashalm einzeln Freundschaft schließen." Ser Junge war so über seinen 'Sieg' begeistert, dass er nicht aufgestanden war. Mit einem leisen: "Upps.", erhob Alex sich und zog die große Schwester mit nach oben. Wieder auf den Beinen Klopfte sie sich Staub und Grasreste von den Anziehsachen und hob darauf hin eine Augenbraue. "Erinner mich bitte, dass ich keine weißen Hosen mehr zum Training anziehe.", seufzend strich der Engel sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Hose war übersäht mit dunkelgrünen und braunen Flecken. Zufrieden besah Mei ihren kleinen Bruder. "Okay die Pause hast du dir reglich verdient." "Momentmal, was meinst du mit Pause?!", schockiert und vollkommen erledigt schaute er Mei an. "Wir sind schon seit heute morgen neun Uhr am trainieren!", protestierte der angehende Jäger lauthals. "Und wo genau liegt hier gerade dein Problem?", ihre Stimme klang gleichgültig als sie sich richtung Wasser bewegte. Genervt stapfte er ihr hinterher: "Mittlerweile ist es schon siebzehn Uhr!" Mit ernster Miene blickte Amelia ihren Bruder Alex an. "Denkst du, unsere Feinde und Monster machen Pause? Denkst du wirklich die werden vom Nichtstun so stark?!" - "Ja aber ich bin-", schon wieder unterbrach das Engelsmädchen ihn, nur dass sie ihn nicht wirklich an griff, sondern ihn einfach in den See schubste. Mit einem lauten Platsch ''verschwand der Junge unter der aufgewühlten Wasseroberfläche. Ein paar Sekunden später tauchte der 15-jährige wieder auf und bedachte seine große Schwester mit einem finsteren Blick. Als er jedoch gerade etwas erwiedern wollte legte sich ein dickes Grinsen auf seine Lippen. Mei Augen weiteten sich und sie wusste genau was nun folgen würde. Zwei Arme umgriffen das Mädchen von hinten und beförderten sie, mit Schwung, direkt in den See zu ihrem Bruder. "Tja Schatz, ich liebe dich zwar, aber Männer müssen auch zusammenhalten.", Johnny fing an zu lachen. Die Jägerin reagierte jedoch verwunderlich gelassen... ''zu gelassen für den Geschmack der beiden Jungs. "Wie ihr meint...", und zack! Eine Handbewegung später und der Winchester flog ebenfalls in das kühle Nass, machte jedoch aus dem unkontollierten Fliegen noch eine Arschbombe. Als Johnny wieder an der Oberfläche angekommen war unddas Wasser aus seinen Haaren geschüttelt hatte, schauten die drei sich an und fingen herzhaft an zu lachen. Eine ganze Weile alberte die kleine 'Familie' herum, bis der Himmel anfing sein wundervolles blau hinter orange-roten Tönen zu verschleiern. Langsam schwammen sie zum Ufer und Alex, der als erstes da war, half den anderen beiden heraus. "Währen wir noch länger drin geblieben hättet ihr euch noch eine Erkältung eingefangen.", tadelte Mei geschauspielert. "Klar, warte und was ist mit Engeln? Ihr bekommt vielleicht keine Erkältung, aber mit der Mauser bin ich mir da nicht so sicher.", schnellen Schrittes bewegte sich Johnny von seiner Freundin weg und rannte in das Haus. Alex zog fragend die Stirn kraus: "Ist der immer so? Wie alt war er noch gleich?" "Er ist halt wie sein Vater in dem Alter, auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugibt.", schüttelte die Jägerin belustigt den Kopf. "Wie geht es dir eigentlich?", Alex stoppte kurz vor der Tür. "Es sind jetzt drei Wochen um und du hast nicht einen Ton über Bridget verloren." Ihre Gesichtszüge wurden sanft. "Weißt du, ich hab so viele Menschen verloren und erkannt, dass wenn deine Zeit vorbei ist, dann ist sie eben vorbei. Ich hab Bridget geliebt und sie wird immer jemand besonderes bleiben für mich.", ihre Augen gingen gen Himmen. "Dort wo sie nun ist, dort geht es ihr gut, das weiß ich. Es wäre zwar nur ein Fingerschnipsen für mich, um sie wieder zum Leben zu erwecken, aber das will ich nicht. Sie hat ihren Frieden gefunden und so soll es bleiben." Alex staunte über die Stärke seiner Schwester, sie hatten beide so viel verloren, und doch schien sie weiterhin Kraft zu besitzen. "Bridget wird immer in unser aller Herzen sein, genau wie jeder andere Mensch den wir verloren haben. Sie sind immer bei uns, in unseren Herzen, in unseren Gedanken und unseren Erinnerungen. Bridget bleibt immer ein Teil unserer Gruppe, auch wenn ich weiß dass ein paar ihre Gefühle abschotten, so weiß ich doch, dass es sie irgendwo tief im Herzen berührt hat. Ich halte Bridge immer in Erinnerung, als starke junge Frau die sich ihren Zielen bewusst war, auch wenn sie es nicht immer bemerkt hat. Ich vermisse sie, aber ich weiß sie ist immer bei mir.", damit beendete der Engel seine kleine Rede. "Lass uns rein gehen.", eine sanfte Stimme legte der Junge zutag. Die Geschwister betraten Arm in Arm das Haus und lächelten, als sie Johnny mit dem Schlüssel in der hand am Esstisch vorfanden.